IDP
by Hideki LaShae
Summary: “What is I.D.P.?” asks Seto. Jou flashes Seto a superior, all-knowing smirk. “Wouldn’t you just love to know?”


Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

I.D.P.

By

Hideki LaShae

"Don't worry. I've been on this guy's trail for three weeks now. I'm not going to make it four." Honey brown eyes glare at the glass of water in front of him.

"All right. Just be careful. This is an A-class assignment…"

"I know. I'm always careful. See you." The teenager boy's blond hair falls in front of his brown eyes as he stands and walks out of the empty diner. He walks towards his school where his friends are waiting to see him.

"Hey, Jou!" exclaims a short spike-haired boy with large violet eyes.

Jounouchi Katsuya smiles and walks up to his friend. "Hey, Yugi!"

"You were almost late today," says Motou Yugi smiling, "Let's get inside to class."

"Okay," says Jounouchi.

Yugi and Jounouchi head inside together.

A hard body rams into Jounouchi and knocks the blond to the floor. "Watch where you're going, mutt!"

"Hey! You bumped into me, moneybags!" exclaims Jounouchi picking himself off the floor.

Kaiba Seto glares at Jounouchi with his sapphire blue eyes. "I did no such thing, mutt."

"Quit calling me a mutt!" growls Jounouchi.

"Not so long as the name fits you, mutt!" Kaiba smirks and walks away.

"Come on, Jou!" exclaims Yugi grabbing his friend's hand and pulling him after Kaiba.

"Damn that Kaiba. Why does he always harass me?" asks Jounouchi.

Yugi smiles secretly. "I don't know…"

Jounouchi sighs as his penis vibrates a little. "Oh, hey. I've got to go to the bathroom. Meet you in the classroom, bud."

"Okay," says Yugi. He heads towards the classroom while Jounouchi ducks into the bathroom.

Jounouchi steps into a stall and unzips his pants. He slips his hand inside and pulls a small ring from around his cock. He holds up the object to his ear after twisting a cylindrical ring around the exterior of it. "Yeah?"

"The target's here."

"I understand." Jounouchi twists the cylindrical ring around again before slipping the ring back onto his cock. He fixes his pants again and heads back out to class. He glances over at Kaiba as he takes his seat.

"Is there anything wrong, Jou?" whispers Yugi.

"No, but I don't think I'll be able to go the game shop with you tonight," whispers Jounouchi, "I'm feeling a little bit ill."

"Okay, Jou," whispers Yugi.

Right after school that day, Jounouchi waves to all his friends and heads off in the general direction of his home. He stops at a diner and slips into the bathroom to remove a few pieces of 'body jewelry'. He removes the ruby stone from the end of his belly button ring and presses it into a groove on his wristwatch. He turns the ring on the cock ring before sliding it into his pants pocket. He heads out of the diner and looks at his watch before hurrying towards the Kaiba Corp offices. He growls lightly to himself. "I can't believe the nerve of this idiot!"

A quiet beeping fills Jounouchi's ears, and he looks at his watch. His eyes widen.

"What do you think you're doing?" exclaims Kaiba pushing a man away from him.

The man pulls out a strange looking device. "I'm about to kill you!"

Jounouchi presses the ruby further into his watch as he runs towards Kaiba. "Hold it right there! I.D.P. Surrender your weapon immediately!"

"I.D.P. Huh? You think I care, punk? You haven't stopped me before!" exclaims the man.

A small vial rises up from Jounouchi's watch, and the blond clutches it in his hand.

The man pushes a button on his small box.

"No!" screams Jounouchi while jumping in front of Kaiba so that he takes the full weight of the electric attack. He throws the vial at the feet of the other man.

The vial breaks open in a flash of ruby-black light.

Jounouchi collapses at Kaiba's feet and pants heavily. "It's over now."

"What the hell was that?" asks Kaiba.

"A lunatic who wanted you dead," says Jounouchi, "I thought that much was obvious."

"Who was he? I've never met him before."

"Someone who got screwed over by another Kaiba and wants to take them all out," says Jounouchi.

Kaiba holds out his hand for Jounouchi. "So he wanted to kill me because of my step-father?"

Jounouchi looks at the hand for a moment before taking it and pulling himself to his feet. "Yeah, kind of."

"And that weapon of his…? One of the previous Kaiba's inventions?"

"Think so."

"So you just saved my life?"

"Yes, I did," says Jounouchi looking directly into Kaiba's eyes.

"Thank you," says Kaiba simply.

"You're welcome." Jounouchi smiles.

"What is I.D.P.?" asks Kaiba.

Jounouchi flashes Kaiba a superior, all-knowing smirk. "Wouldn't you just love to know?"

Kaiba raises an eyebrow.

"See you in school tomorrow," says Jounouchi hurrying away and ducking into the nearest alley.

"Damn mutt, don't run away from me!" exclaims Kaiba chasing after Jounouchi, but when he turns down the alley, he doesn't see the blond hair anywhere. "Where the hell are you hiding?"

No one answers Kaiba because no one's there to answer him.

Jounouchi is already elsewhere. Jounouchi steps through an archway in time to see several other men immobilizing the man who had attacked Kaiba. He walks up to him. "Jounouchi Katsuya, I.D.P. I've been tracking you for awhile, Kaiba Noa."

"Yes, and now you've caught me, you ugly mutt," says Noa, "but do you honestly think you can keep me?"

"I think I might have a few tricks to keep you where I want you." Jounouchi pulls a hoop earring from the hole in his ear, and he clasps it closed. The earring grows to be so much bigger than it's normal size, and Jounouchi opens it again before snapping it around Noa's neck. "That collar will kill you if you leave I.D.P. Headquarters."

"And you thought I was cruel to go around all the dimensions killing my little brothers," sneers Noa.

"Why are you going around killing the Kaiba Seto from each dimension you find?" asks an emerald green haired man with pale aqua skin. The name on his silver I.D.P. badge reads 'Taketo'.

"Simple. The Seto from my home tried to kill me and take over my entire life. He wasn't just trying to take over the family business. He was trying to take my son's love from me, and my wife… he was already sleeping with her. He had already stolen my money and my identity," says Noa, "He took everything from me, so I was going to do the same to him… all of them."

"How did you get your dimension shifting abilities?" asks a man with deep blue skin and pale green hair. The name on his gold badge I.D.P. badge reads 'Mimashi'.

"Another dimension shifter. I got it from an alternate Gozaburo," says Noa.

"You can head on home if you want to, Jounouchi," says Taketo, "Mimashi and I can handle the interrogation and prisoner transport."

"Okay, if you're sure. I don't like transport anyway," says Jounouchi.

Mimashi nods his head. "Go ahead and go home. My partner and I will handle things here."

"Partner." Jounouchi sighs and turns around. He barely catches Taketo's hushed scolding of Mimashi for using that word before he steps through the archway and emerges from his closet at his house. His sits down on his bed to remove every single piece of jewelry from his body and place them in a lock box beneath his bed. He lies down to rest for a few hours before he needs to get up for school.

***

"Mutt!" exclaims Kaiba shoving Jounouchi up against the wall.

"Morning, Kaiba," says Jounouchi yawning, "Can I help you with something?"

Kaiba glares at Jounouchi and hisses, "What is I.D.P.?"

Jounouchi yawns again. "Huh?"

"What is I.D.P.?"

"You mean you don't know?" whispers Jounouchi, "The smartest person in Japan, and you don't know?"

Kaiba's eyes narrow.

"Do you really want to know? … Maybe I'll tell you if you ask me nicely," whispers Jounouchi.

"What is I.D.P.?" asks Kaiba.

"Not nicely enough," says Jounouchi slipping from Kaiba's grasp and heading away. "See you in class."

Kaiba grabs Jounouchi's hand before the blond completely escapes.

"Yes?"

"Thank you… for saving my life yesterday," whispers Kaiba quietly.

"You're welcome. Let's hope I don't need to do it again," whispers Jounouchi.

"Why did you do it?" whispers Kaiba.

Jounouchi smiles. "Because I couldn't stand around and watch you get hurt. It wouldn't be right."

The corners of Kaiba's lips turn up in a small smile. "You'd miss me if I died, mutt."

"Yes, moneybags. I would miss you," says Jounouchi.

Kaiba pulls Jounouchi closer to his body so he can whisper directly into the blond's ear, "And what reward would you have me give you? What is my life worth to you?"

A shiver runs up Jounouchi's spine, and he blushes rather cutely. "I didn't do it for a reward. I don't want a reward."

Kaiba raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure there's nothing you want from me?"

"Is there something specific you want me to want? Something maybe you want to give me as a thank you?" asks Jounouchi.

"There is actually, but you have to ask for it. I won't give it to you unless you ask for it specifically," says Kaiba slowly releasing Jounouchi and striding off towards class.

Jounouchi watches Kaiba walk away before sighing. "What could he want me to ask him for?" he whispers before noticing how empty the halls are, "Shit! I'm late for class!"

Kaiba smirks at Jounouchi when the blond comes tumbling into class ten minutes late.

Jounouchi glares at Kaiba as he takes his seat.

***

Kaiba traps Jounouchi against the side of the school building and presses his body up against the other's lean form. "Have you figured out yet what I want you to ask me for?"

Jounouchi blushes at their close proximity. "What do you want?"

"Me? I want to know what I.D.P. is."

"But I can't tell you what I.D.P. is, Kaiba. It's something you have to figure out on your own," says Jounouchi, "After all, I know you. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Kaiba presses his hips further against Jounouchi's, and he grips the other's shoulders more tightly.

"What is it you want me to ask you for?"

Kaiba glances down at Jounouchi's lips for a brief moment before returning his gaze to the warm brown eyes.

Jounouchi blushes and licks his lips. His penis vibrates a little.

Kaiba smirks and presses his groin tighter against Jounouchi's.

Jounouchi's penis vibrates again.

Kaiba whispers into Jounouchi's ear, "Are you happy to see me, little puppy?"

"No!" snaps Jounouchi blushing bright burgundy.

Kaiba reaches a hand down to fondle the cloth-covered, quivering member. "This part of you says otherwise."

Jounouchi bites back a moan. He pushes against Kaiba roughly. "Let me go!"

"Are you wearing a cock ring, puppy? That's sexy," whispers Kaiba unzipping Jounouchi's pants and slipping his hand inside to fully feel up the aroused length and the ring around its base. "Very sexy…"

"Oh, gods! Don't stop…"

"What would you like me to do?"

"Touch me. Stroke me. Make me come… Please!"

"Oh, really? And what will I get out of this?" Kaiba smirks but he doesn't still his fondling hand.

Jounouchi moans. "Oh, fuck me!"

"Gladly," says Kaiba looking around to make sure no one can see them. Although he knows it's entirely possible for someone to just walk by and see them in the midst of their tryst. He opens the button on Jounouchi's pants and pushes them down to his knees. "My pants."

Jounouchi's trembling hands move to unbutton and unzip Kaiba's pants. He pushes them down past his hips so that the brunet's erection springs free.

Kaiba pulls a condom package from a pocket of his trench coat and passes it to Jounouchi. "Put that on me, and I'll make you come so hard you see stars!"

Jounouchi tears the package open while Kaiba strokes his erection. His cock ring vibrates again, and he closes his eyes as he moans wantonly.

"Oh, gods. It vibrates too? Damn! That would feel very good on my dick as it's buried deep in your ass!" exclaims Kaiba as Jounouchi unrolls the condom onto his length, "Next time, I'll wear it when I take you."

"Oh, yeah," says Jounouchi feeling the fingers of Kaiba's left hand slide in between his ass cheeks and find his puckered entrance. He gasps, and his eyes widen. "No!"

Kaiba's right hand thumbs the head of Jounouchi's erection, and a single finger from his left hand slips past Jounouchi's defenses and into his tight heat.

"Oh, yes!" exclaims Jounouchi bucking against Kaiba, "Please, I need to come!"

"I'll make you come. I promise," says Kaiba. He slips a second finger inside and starts to stretch Jounouchi to accept him.

"Please, please, hurry!"

Kaiba removes his fingers.

Jounouchi groans from the loss.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me! Please! Now! Fuck me! Make me come!"

Kaiba kisses Jounouchi long and hard before spinning him around to face the school wall and thrusting his penis into Jounouchi's anal passage. He glances around again before starting a fast, hard pace of thrusts deep into his newfound lover's ass. His hand matches his pace on Jounouchi's cock.

The cock ring begins to vibrate more forcefully, and it proves to be the final push Jounouchi needs to send his release spraying all over the side of the school building. His muscles start a complex clamp and release motion around Kaiba's cock.

Kaiba moans as he spills his release into the condom embedded in Jounouchi's heat. He thrusts in a few more times to milk his body of its release before he pulls out slowly. He pulls a tissue from his pocket and pulls off the condom. "Damn, the condom broke. I'm clean. You?"

"Huh?" asks Jounouchi looking over his shoulder at Kaiba with fog-hazed eyes.

"Any STDs I should be aware of?" asks Kaiba pulling out a second tissue to wipe some stray seed from Jounouchi's ass.

"Not that I know of. I'm still a virgin," says Jounouchi.

Kaiba smirks and kisses Jounouchi's lips. "You mean you were a virgin, puppy. That's a little gift you just gave me. Thank you."

"Huh?" asks Jounouchi blinking repeatedly as everything that just happened replays itself in front of his eyes.

Kaiba fixes his pants before pulling up Jounouchi's and securing them closed. He kisses the surprised blond again. "I'd like to do this again. Would you?"

"We just had sex?" Jounouchi's entire face turns bright red. His cock ring vibrates again to remind him of what got him into this little fix. "Let me go!"

Kaiba releases the embarrassed blond and lets him rush back into the school building.

Jounouchi runs into the nearest bathroom and locks himself in a stall. He unzips his pants and pulls the cock ring from his re-awakening manhood. He turns the cylindrical ring on it and whispers, "Yeah?"

"Report back to H.Q."

"Okay," whispers Jounouchi before turning the ring and trying to replace the cock ring, but it doesn't want to go back on now that he's partially aroused. He mumbles, "Damn Kaiba" as he slides the ring into his pocket. He fixes his pants and unlocks the stall door. He steps out and proceeds to wash his hands. He blushes crimson as he looks at himself in the mirror. "I just had sex with Kaiba Seto."

The bathroom door opens.

Jounouchi jumps away from the sink.

An elderly teacher enters and proceeds to a stall.

Jounouchi turns the water off in the sink and dries his hands quickly before opening the door. He clenches his fists as he walks through the doorway into I.D.P. Headquarters. He steps out of an archway into a building with desks lined up in a row by one wall and various people mulling around.

"The Chief needs to see you," says Taketo turning his sky blue eyes towards Jounouchi, "about the criminal you encountered last night."

"He's waiting in his office," says Mimashi looking over at Jounouchi with his forest green eyes, "and he's a bit pissed that it took you so long to answer. What were you doing?"

Jounouchi lunges towards Taketo and immediately starts crying into his neck.

"Jounouchi? Are you okay? Did something happen?" asks Taketo wrapping his arms around Jounouchi slowly and trying to comfort him.

"Kaiba…"

"Which one?" asks Mimashi.

"Kaiba, yes?" asks Taketo.

"Kaiba Seto…" Jounouchi unburies his face from Taketo's neck long enough to whisper, "Kaiba had sex with me."

"Sorry to interrupt, but you need to pull yourself together, Jounouchi. Chief's waiting in his office," says Mimashi.

"He'll just have to wait!" exclaims Taketo glaring at Mimashi, "Go do something constructive and leave us alone!"

"Yes, sir!" snaps Mimashi turning away and heading to his desk.

"Do you need to talk, Jounouchi?" asks Taketo.

Jounouchi sighs and pulls away from Taketo. He brushes the tears from his cheeks. "Maybe later?"

"I'll be here," says Taketo.

Jounouchi nods, and he heads towards a hidden door on one side of the room. He passes through the veil into a room just as big as the previous although with the furnishing of an individual person's office. He smiles sheepishly at the man with the violet Mohawk and pale, almost white skin. "Hi, Chief Tokogawa. I'm sorry that I'm late."

Fire red eyes glare at Jounouchi. "Exactly why didn't you respond when we first called you? I've never known you to take more than three rings to pick up before. You've always been able to get away from whatever it was you were doing to answer us. What was so different this time, Jounouchi?"

"Kaiba… Kaiba Seto. That's what was different this time," says Jounouchi blushing.

"And?"

"Do I really need to tell you?"

"Would you rather go into solitary?"

"Why the hell is the communicator a cock ring, huh? Why the fuck does it vibrate to tell you when you have a call?" replies Jounouchi starting to pace back and forth, "Have you any idea what the hell that would do to someone with budding hormones?" He collapses into a chair and tears start to roll down his cheeks again. "He was questioning me about I.D.P. He was getting all up in my personal space, so he felt it when you called me!"

"Oh, really?"

"I wanted him as my partner before, but… gods, I feel so unsure now! I mean, why did he have to take me getting aroused by the damn communicator as a open invitation to fuck me?"

"So that's what happened. How far did you two go?" asks Tokogawa.

"Anal…"

"So he is your partner now," says Tokogawa, "You'll have some explaining to do to him, and of course you'll need to arrange the time for his training."

"He must think I'm such a slut!" groans Jounouchi hiding his face in his hands.

"Well, then you'll have to knock some sense into him," says Tokogawa, "Now, for the business at hand. Take a look at the device we got from your criminal." He holds out the object.

Jounouchi reaches over and takes the device. His eyes widen. "This is the new Kaiba Corp logo!"

"I thought that's what you'd say. We'll need to have your new partner examine it," says Tokogawa, "We've chased this guy through thirty…"

"Thirty-two, actually," says Jounouchi, "And in everyone of those, they still use the old KC logo. Ours is the only one we've found with a different logo."

"Exactly. The origins of this device might be a little closer to home than we originally thought," says Tokogawa, "I'll need to see you and your new partner in here as soon as you can."

"Okay. I'll talk to him. I will talk to him," says Jounouchi, "Can I go now?"

"Dismissed."

Jounouchi heads out of the office.

"Are you okay, Jounouchi?" asks Taketo.

"I'm fine. I need to go talk to my new partner," says Jounouchi.

"Good luck, Jounouchi," says Taketo, "I hope he takes what you give him to heart."

"Yeah. Me too," says Jounouchi sighing, "I'm going to see him now. He'll probably be expecting me, actually… after what happened this afternoon."

"If you need me…"

Jounouchi smiles at Taketo before heading back through the archway to find himself in his closet at home. He walks out of the closet into his bedroom. He steels himself for the task at hand and hurries from his home towards the Kaiba Corp office building. Not long after, he walks into the reception area and up to the desk. "Jounouchi Katsuya to see Kaiba Seto."

"Jounouchi Katsuya? You're late," says the receptionist after typing something into her computer, "Please take the express elevator up to the sixtieth floor. Then you will need to switch to the executive elevator… the one with the three-headed dragon on the doors, and go up to the sixty-ninth floor. There, you will meet Kaiba-sama's personal assistant who will announce you to Kaiba-sama and allow you to see him."

"Express to sixty, and executive to sixty-nine," says Jounouchi nodding his head, "Thanks." He walks towards the elevators and easily spots the express elevator. He hits the call button and steps into the small box once the doors open. He presses the button for the sixtieth floor and leans back against the wall to wait the few minutes until the doors open again. He walks out of the elevator and sees the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon carved into the wooden doors of another elevator. He steps over to it and presses the call button.

The elevator doors open immediately.

Jounouchi steps into the elevator and presses the button for sixty-nine. He listens to the quaint music as the elevator takes him to his destination. He steps out of the elevator.

"Greetings, Jounouchi Katsuya," says a woman already bowed down to him.

"Um… hi," says Jounouchi.

The woman stands up straight and smiles at Jounouchi. "Right this way. Kaiba-sama has been expecting you."

"He has?" asks Jounouchi following the pretty blonde woman through the large reception area to a grand set of double doors carved with the likeness of several dragons, including the Red-Eyes Black Dragon surrounded by the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

The woman opens the door and escorts Jounouchi into an empty office. "Please, make yourself comfortable. Food and refreshments have been made available along the east wall. The door on the west wall leads to a rest room should you wish to freshen up a bit. Kaiba-sama will be with you momentarily. He was, regrettably, called away for an emergency, but he has assured me that he will be back shortly."

"Oh, so…"

"Make yourself at home." The woman leaves Jounouchi alone in the office.

Jounouchi walks around the perimeter of the room looking at all the paintings of Duel Monsters and Mokuba on the walls. He sees the small buffet of food lining one wall, and his stomach growls. He turns away from the food and moves to sit down in Kaiba's chair where he proceeds to spin around in circles.

The door opens, and Kaiba steps into his office. He smiles at the sight of Jounouchi spinning around in his chair. "I see you have decided to make yourself at home."

Jounouchi stops spinning and stands up quickly. He regrets it immediately as he starts to wobble dizzily.

Kaiba rushes to Jounouchi's side and wraps his arms around him to help stabilize him. "You shouldn't do that. Once you quit spinning you need to get your bearings straight before you try standing. Otherwise you might fall."

"How long have you been in here, Kaiba?" asks Jounouchi.

"I've been in here long enough to know you were having fun with my desk chair. Do you find it comfortable?" replies Kaiba.

"Yeah. It's very comfy," says Jounouchi. He blushes when he realizes not only how close Kaiba is but also that the brunet still holds him close to his body. "Um, Kaiba, you can let go now."

"Do I have to?"

Jounouchi's jaw drops. "Huh?"

"I don't want to let go. I just got my new puppy. I want to hold him, play with him, and maybe give him some treats if he behaves nicely."

"I'm not a dog!"

"But you are mine…"

"Why were you expecting me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asks Kaiba smirking, "After the events of this afternoon, I knew it wouldn't be long before you came to me. It was only a matter of time. I realized you would first have to think about what happened, replay it in your mind, possibly relive it as best you could without me, and then finally come to accept me as your master. You can't keep your mind off it, can you? Admit to that at least, and I'll give you a treat, puppy."

"I'm not a puppy, and I don't need any treats!"

"But you were thinking of me…"

"Of course I was thinking of you! You were the one who was outside the school, touching me, fucking me! You took my virginity!" exclaims Jounouchi, "Of course I'd be thinking about you!"

"I've been thinking about you as well," says Kaiba pulling Jounouchi into a kiss, "Stay with me awhile and I'll drive you home."

"Yeah, I'll stay. I need to talk to you anyway," says Jounouchi.

Kaiba smiles. "I'm glad."

Jounouchi's stomach growls.

"Are you hungry? I haven't eaten yet. Would you like to dine with me?"

"Damn, Kaiba, that sounds great!"

Kaiba pulls Jounouchi over to the food and passes him a plate. "Feel free to eat as much as you want."

"Thanks." Jounouchi piles food onto his plate while Kaiba takes a second plate and fills it.

Together, they walk side by side to a comfortable couch and sit down to eat.

"What is I.D.P.?"

"You mean you still haven't figured it out?" asks Jounouchi, "And I thought you called yourself the smartest person in Japan!"

"You said you would tell me if I asked you nicely. Wasn't this afternoon nice enough, or do you need me to be even nicer?"

Jounouchi blushes and almost chokes on a rice ball. "You are incorrigible!"

"Have you come to ask for your reward? For saving my life?" asks Kaiba continuing to eat, taking only small bites at a time.

"Well, sort of, I guess. I did come here to ask you something. Actually, I came here for a lot of reasons," says Jounouchi.

"Is something wrong, Jounouchi?"

"Now that I'm here I really don't know where to start…"

"Start anywhere you'd like. We have time."

"Will you answer my questions truthfully?" asks Jounouchi.

Kaiba tenses. "I swear."

"What do you want me to ask you to give me as a reward for saving your life?"

Kaiba turns towards Jounouchi with a light blush on his cheeks. "I wanted you to ask me to kiss you… or something along those lines."

"I like you, Kaiba. Please, kiss me," says Jounouchi.

Kaiba leans closer to Jounouchi and places a firm, passionate kiss to his lips. "I like you."

Jounouchi smiles. "Now are you ready to learn the truth?"

"We'll soon find out," says Kaiba.

"That works," says Jounouchi standing up, "You were trying to search for I.D.P. on the net, right?"

"Of course I was, but without other criteria to narrow down the search, I couldn't come up with much," says Kaiba also standing up.

Jounouchi walks over to Kaiba's desk and sits down in the chair. He sets his plate of food down beside the keyboard and turns the computer monitor on.

Kaiba walks up to Jounouchi and watches over his shoulder while he continues to eat.

"I bet you never thought to do this. It took me forever to figure it out myself. If left alone, you'd probably have figured it out in a month or two, not the year it took me." Jounouchi pulls up the Internet browser and types into the address box. ".com."

"What's going on?" asks Kaiba.

"I.D.P. has a website, but the only way to get there is by typing it in. You can't search for it. It's protected from search engines," says Jounouchi, "I don't know how. I'm not a techno geek like someone else I know."

A web page loads.

Kaiba looks at the words on the screen and blinks a few times before reading them aloud, "Inter-Dimension Police Force. What is I.D.P.?"

"I am a member of I.D.P. That means, I am a member of the Inter-Dimensional Police force. I'm a cop," says Jounouchi standing, "I'll let you explore the site for a bit while I finish eating." He moves over to the couch again with his plate and quickly continues to eat.

Kaiba sits down and quickly scans all the information. "This is what comic books are made of."

"Yeah, seriously," says Jounouchi, "I thought so too."

"You mean to tell me that people can travel to… alternate earths?" asks Kaiba, "And some of those people are criminals who steal valuable items from those alternate dimensions and maybe kill or whatnot before returning to their own home."

"Or to another dimension at least," says Jounouchi finishing his food and returning to Kaiba's side.

"So you've been to these other dimensions as well?"

Jounouchi nods.

"This is a little… unbelievable."

"That's what I thought at first, until I was recruited," says Jounouchi, "You know about the three dimensions of space. Length, width, height. But there are more. We live in a three-d world, so all we can really understand are the three dimensions. But I have close friends who are from other dimensions, most of my coworkers in fact, and I'll warn you in case you ever meet them. They don't necessarily look human or natural."

"So how long have you been a cop? How did you get into it? Do you have a partner? What's he or she like?" asks Kaiba.

Jounouchi laughs. "One question at a time! I've only been doing this for a year. I happened to witness a robbery, and an I.D.P. agent caught the thief. I heard the agent say I.D.P. so I started to wonder… What is I.D.P.? I discovered this site and was recruited shortly after. And, no, I don't have a partner. The way things work at I.D.P. is that your partner is also your lover."

Kaiba's eyes widen slightly. "And have you decided who you want to be your partner?"

"I have someone in mind, but I don't know if he wants the job. He has other obligations that I don't want to take him from. Plus I don't even know if he likes me at all," says Jounouchi, "And I'm not even a hundred percent sure he's gay."

"I'm sure if you asked, Yugi would love to be your partner," says Kaiba with an angry tone of voice.

"Yugi's my best friend, but I don't want him to be my partner."

Kaiba looks at Jounouchi. "Then who?"

Jounouchi's cheeks redden. "Why so interested? Are you jealous?"

"Do I have a reason to be jealous?"

"No, actually… Kaiba, would you be my partner?"

Kaiba pulls Jounouchi into his lap and kisses him on the lips. "Yes. I will be your lover, and your partner, as long as you'll call me Seto… in private of course."

"Seto…" Jounouchi smiles and wraps his arms around Kaiba's neck. "Will you kiss me again?"

Kaiba catches Jounouchi's lips in another heated kiss.

"Feel free… during times like these… to call me Katsuya," says Jounouchi, "We'll need to get you trained properly. Do you suppose you could arrange for a three-day weekend? Maybe we could have Mokuba stay with Yugi…"

"I can manage a weekend, but how much training could we do in that amount of time?"

"You'll see… And one more thing. This partnership won't work if you aren't willing to bottom to me."

"Not a problem, just don't expect it all the time."

Jounouchi kisses Kaiba quickly. "Thank you!"

"Would you like to go back to my place and practice a little, partner?"

"I would like that, but I do need to get home. Can you get this weekend off? Saturday through Monday?"

Kaiba nods.

"We'll practice on Friday night… and every night until then… except tonight." Jounouchi blushes. "But Friday night will be my turn in control."

"Do you need me to walk you out, Katsuya?"

"I can see myself, thank you." Jounouchi slides from Kaiba's lap. "Sleep well."

Kaiba stands. "By the way, Katsuya. I love you."

Jounouchi walks to the door and turns to look over his shoulder at Kaiba. "By the way, Seto, I love you too."

Kaiba smiles as Jounouchi leaves his office.

***

"You don't have any body piercings, do you?" asks Jounouchi.

"I'm a businessman. It would be inappropriate," says Kaiba pulling Jounouchi's nude body up against his. His fingers rub against the bar in Jounouchi's nipple. "Although I love it on you. Very sexy…"

"You're going to need to get some work done. When we travel, we can't take much with us, but anything in our body can go with us," says Jounouchi, "We travel naked."

"Naked?" Kaiba's eyes widen. "No clothes?"

"No. We pick up clothes when we get to the new dimension."

"Pick them up from where?"

"Actually that nipple bar you're playing with. That feels very nice by the way," says Jounouchi, "The bar actually has a special power to create clothing appropriate to the dimension and the season from molecules in the air and ground around us when we land."

"I don't know how comfortable I feel about this," says Kaiba, "You mean, someone other than you could see me naked?"

"There's no one in the world except you and me, baby," says Jounouchi kissing Kaiba, "No one will see you but me."

"So what all will I need to pierce?"

"Your ear, nipple, belly button. The rest of the jewelry wraps around something," says Jounouchi, "Like your watch, your ring… the vibrating cock ring you like so much…"

Kaiba moans.

"I'd like to introduce you to some of the cops I work with," says Jounouchi, "Actually, the Chief already has your first assignment."

"I'm not even trained in yet, and he has an assignment for me?"

"You'll like it. It's research! You're probably going to be more of an analyst, a criminal investigator, and not a beat cop," says Jounouchi.

"When would you like to go?" asks Kaiba, "Should we get dressed and go?"

"Yeah. That sounds great. I'll get you set up with a full set of jewels too!" exclaims Jounouchi sitting up and climbing from the bed, "Can we share a shower first?"

Kaiba gets out of bed. "Only if I can take you in the shower."

"You can take me anywhere."

***

Jounouchi holds Kaiba's hand as they enter I.D.P. headquarters.

"Well, it's about time you both arrived," says Mimashi casting his forest green eyes over Jounouchi and Kaiba.

Sky blue eyes turn towards the teenagers, and Taketo says, "The Chief's been waiting to see you."

"Kaiba, this is Taketo, and his junior partner Mimashi," says Jounouchi indicating them with a wave of his hand, "Guys, this is my partner, Kaiba."

"Nice to meet you," says Mimashi.

"Treat him well," says Taketo, "Jounouchi's a good guy."

"Nice to meet you," says Kaiba formally.

Jounouchi smiles at Kaiba and pulls him through the veil into the larger office. "Hi, Chief!"

"So this is your partner?" asks Tokogawa standing.

"This is Kaiba Seto, my partner," says Jounouchi, "Kaiba, this is Chief Tokogawa."

"Welcome to I.D.P. Headquarters, Kaiba Seto," says Tokogawa. He smiles. "But we'll get straight to the point. Kaiba, how much do you know about the man who attacked you the other day?"

"Nothing. I'd never seen him before that night, and Jounouchi's told me very little about him since," says Kaiba, "Just that he's some lunatic that my stepfather pissed off somehow, so that he wants to kill anyone bearing the Kaiba name. And he was using one of Gozaburo's weapons."

"Well, actually, I didn't say any of that. I just let you assume," says Jounouchi.

"That lunatic's name is Kaiba Noa," says Tokogawa.

"What?" asks Kaiba, "Noa died years ago, and we deleted his computer upload last year!"

Tokogawa raises an eyebrow at Jounouchi.

"Long story. I'll explain later," says Jounouchi.

"That couldn't have been Noa," says Kaiba, "He was too old. Only if he hadn't died could that have ever been him."

"That's exactly what we think happened," says Tokogawa.

"What?" asks Kaiba.

"We think Noa didn't die," says Tokogawa, "Not that one anyway."

"Wait, you mean in different dimensions there could be the same people? So we could meet ourselves when out on assignment?" asks Kaiba.

"Basically, yeah," explains Jounouchi, "Tokogawa, Mimashi, and Taketo are all from different dimensions. In other dimensions, there is the possibility that same people will exist in a different way. The man who attacked you was the Kaiba Noa from another dimension where he hadn't died as a child, but you and Mokuba were still adopted. In his dimension, you were usurping his entire life… stealing his identity and money, sleeping with his wife…"

"Never happen," says Kaiba, "I'm gay."

"I've seen Noa in a few different dimensions, and I've seen him kill the different versions of you. I've even seen him kill a version of me, because in that dimension I was male-turned-female and pregnant with your child," says Jounouchi blushing.

"I would have liked to have met that version of you," whispers Kaiba smiling, "I bet you'd be cute with a nice baby bump."

Jounouchi blushes even darker and whispers, "You know… if you really think that…"

"What?"

"With all the technology we've obtained from other dimensions, I could have your baby… either in my male form or a temporary female form."

Kaiba pulls Jounouchi into a kiss. "We'll think of that in the future then. I would like you to have my child."

Tokogawa smiles. "As cute as this little show of affection is, we have work to do."

"Right! Sorry, Chief!" exclaims Jounouchi.

"We need you and your company to analyze the weapon we took from Noa," says Tokogawa.

"Examine the weapon?" asks Kaiba, "Why? What is that weapon? And if it wasn't one of Gozaburo's inventions, where did he get it?"

"That's why we need Kaiba Corp to analyze it," says Tokogawa pulling out the weapon and passing it to Kaiba.

"This has the new KC logo on it," says Kaiba, "but we don't make weapons anymore. How many other Kaiba Corps have switched their logo to this?"

"None. In the thirty-two other dimensions where we've seen Kaiba Corp, they all use the old logo," says Jounouchi.

"I'll talk to R&D," says Kaiba, "and I'll examine this myself."

"Very well. Dismissed," says Tokogawa.

"Let's go for a walk, Kaiba," says Jounouchi.

Kaiba follows Jounouchi out of the office and through the other room before they pass through another veil and walk down a deserted hallway.

"We can talk in here," says Jounouchi waving his hand over a dragon on the wall.

A panel slides into the floor, and Jounouchi walks into the quaint little bedroom.

Kaiba follows Jounouchi into the room and the panel slides up into place again. "Jounouchi?"

"This is our room," says Jounouchi blushing, "in case we don't want to go home or just need a private place to rest."

"How will we be able to do this partnership? I have a business to run, you know."

"We'll figure it out. For the most part, I'm inactive. I only get special missions, and those I can usually do around my school schedule," says Jounouchi.

Kaiba wraps his arms around Jounouchi. "I love you. And I would like to have a family with you."

"I would also like that," says Jounouchi, "It takes a month to get my body ready to carry a child… whether I'm turning female for the duration or staying male. So you just need to decide when you want to knock me up."

"We'll discuss it together," says Kaiba, "Maybe with Mokuba since this decision will affect him as well."

"Yeah… maybe get my friend's input too," says Jounouchi, "I can come up with a lie on how I'm able to conceive."

"If you insist, but we could just tell them it's a new technology that Kaiba Corp is working on and you're our first human test subject," says Kaiba.

"Yeah… maybe we'll use that," says Jounouchi, "Now let's take a nap… or have sex… or do both. Everything else can wait for another day…"


End file.
